Modern Day Doom
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is being smothered in love as five gangs fight it to the death for his heart. The love-smitten gang leaders don't realize love is a river, and it is possible to drown. (Yandere!GoM/Kuroko)
1. The Sin of Pride

**TSARA-**

( Tsah - Rah ) Noun; A recently formed type of slang that refers to a type of gang, which follows no rules or laws, made up of sociophobes.

Refers to the old governing type of Tsarists, and Tsarism, in which the leaders could rule without fear of being persecuted by laws because of their entirety of freedom.

* * *

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Kuroko-cchi," Kise breathed out softly, gently stroking the blue haired boy's cheek, as he pulled the smaller male into his lap, licking his lips slowly.

Kuroko said nothing as the hand gently moved from his cheek to grace the indent between his lower lip and his small chin, then moved up to play with his lower lip, the fingernails gently scraping across the soft, pink flesh.

"Your skin is so, so pale," Kise murmured dreamily, his lips gracing Kuroko's neck, as slowly, two of his fingers pushed into the bluenette's mouth, touching the soft pink tongue inside the warm, wet cavern. The fingers explored his mouth, the emotionless young man doing nothing to stop the blonde violating him.

"But your lips are so pink, and your eyes are so blue," Kise whispered huskily, licking the patch of skin he had been kissing and suckling on so feverently, dragging his teeth across it. Kuroko remained quiet, as the fingers probed deeper into his mouth.

"So emotionless, though. No matter how many people I _kill_ for you, no matter how many gifts I _give_ to you, no matter how many times I _take_ you," Kise whispered roughly, fingers pushing back even further down Kuroko's throat,

"No matter how many times I say_ I love you_, you never show any emotions."

Kuroko didn't do anything until his gag reflex was triggered, and he gasped, moving away from the blonde male as he coughed and hacked, Kise smirking cynically in response, licking his lips.

Once he had calmed his body, Kuroko looked back at him, though again, despite his earlier coughing fit, he was completely unemotional.

Kise's honey-brown eyes narrowed coldly, and his lips pulled down into an ugly scowl, and he sneered, pushing Kuroko off of his lap harshly. A low exhale of breath came from Kuroko's slightly parted lips as he fell to the floor, but he did nothing other than that- to which Kise laughed bitterly.

"Why won't you love me, Kuroko Tetsuya?" He demanded, fists clenching so hard his knuckles paled, as he slammed his fist into his desk, pencils rattling and falling to the floor from the force. "Just show me some goddamn emotion! Is that so much to ask after all I've done for you?!"

"You haven't done anything for me," Kuroko said monotonously, swallowing slowly. He wanted to spit, still feeling the ugly presence of the blonde's fingers probing through his mouth and around his tongue.

"I've done everything for you," Kise replied immediately, his voice morphed into a snarl, as he gnashed his perfect white smile. "And you know it. You can't deny it, Kuroko-cchi."

"Stop calling me that," Kuroko replied, icily, "It's disgusting and pathetic of you."

"Even when your very younger brother was the one who called you that in the first place?" Kise asked, his eyes narrowing. The beautiful honey-brown irises were dark, like pools of suffocating, melting gold.

"He's gone now, so it doesn't matter," Kuroko replied back, his lower lip unconsciously tugging into a deep frown.

"Oh, it doesn't?" Kise asked, his eyes picking up on the small sign of displeasure the bluenette showed, as he immediately pounced on the small show of emotion Kuroko displayed. "Then why do you look as if it does matter?"

Kise slipped down from his chair to push Kuroko against the wall, smirking in a twisted way, as he pinned the smaller male under him, licking his lips as he stared at the delectable body writhing under him, trying to push him away.

Now, this is what he wanted- So, Kuroko would never love him back? That didn't mean he was going to just let him go, now was it? It meant he would try and toy with the boy's mind until he finally broke, until he cried or yelled, and until Kuroko was finally as insane as he was. Then, Kise was sure Kuroko had to love him back.

"Mine, mine, mine," the blonde whispered, smiling evilly as he began to strip the bluenette of his clothes, revealing bruises and bite marks from earlier sessions.

"Don't touch me, stop it," Kuroko whispered, resisting the force to break his emotionless facade and cry and scream and kick the blonde away and grab a pen and shove it down his chest and watch him bleed.

"You're just my toy," Kise replied immediately, gripping his wrists so tight his hands went numb, "I'm the one who calls the shots around here, and I say that for this session.. You call me 'onii-sama' this time~"

Kuroko's eyes widened in horror as teeth bit hard into his skin, his heart wrenching as his insides twisted into a knot.

"Say it," Kise whispered hotly, moving from nipping at his collarbone to talk into his ear, as he sucked on the sweet spot on the nape of Kuroko's neck- he knew the boy now like the back of his hand, and as if on cue, a sharp exhalation of breath escaped from Kuroko's hot lips.

The night seemed to drag painfully on, and only when Kuroko had broken for the day- temporarily, yet still broken for the day- were cries of 'Onii-sama, onii-sama!' able to be heard throughout the whole base.

* * *

It was midnight when the doors to Ryouta Kise's office finally unlocked, and the secretary of The Golden Dragon Tsara, Kasamatsu Yukio, entered, his eyes staring straight ahead, serious and calm as usual, despite the overwhelming smell of musk and pure, raw lust the room exuded.

He had no reaction to the naked Kuroko Tetsuya curled up against the wall, Ryouta's Kise's ruined, semen covered business jacket on top of him.

He simply turned to see Ryouta, shirtless, smoking a thick brown cigar at his desk with a haughty smile fitting over his lips, as he shuffled through paper work, not seeming to care about the messiness of his office or the white stains and the smells covering absolutely _everything_.

"You know that this habit of 'sexing up' a minor like this is disgusting and unhealthy, I presume," Yukio said evenly, his voice unwavering despite his obvious disdain for the situation at hand. He rested his briefcase against Kise's desk, unclasping the hinges.

"It's not 'sexing him up'," Kise said, boredly, licking his lips as he puffed out dark wips of smoke from his parted lips contently, the smell of smoke mixing together with the heavy reek of sex. "It's making love, and frankly, I don't give a damn about your opinion, Kasamatsu."

"It's not 'making love' if he doesn't love you. He hates your guts," Yukio said blatantly, nearly spitting out the words, "And was never willing to come here and be with you- and because of your sick, insatiable obsession with him, we now have problems with rival Tsara's."

"We're the strongest Tsara around, Kasamatsu," Kise spat, inhaling from his toxic stick, as his eyes narrowed. "Which Tsara are you talking about?"

"_Tsara's_," Yukio replied coldly, rolling his eyes, "As in, more than one Tsara," he repeated, and rummaged through his briefcase before coming up with four different manilla files, each stamped with the red 'confidential' on them.

Kise looked to each of the folders, positioning them on the desks and opening them each at the same time. Once his eyes slowly scanned over the names labelled on the papers, he smirked, a low chuckle escaping his swollen red lips, some smoke escaping from his mouth.

_Constellacia (Tsara)_

_BlueStar (Tsara)_

_Megalus (Tsara)_

_Crimson Accord (Tsara)_

"Just these old guys?" Kise asked slowly, chuckling lowly, his lips curled into an evil smirk, as he shuffled through the papers, at worse seeming amused.

"Old guys?" Yukio repeated, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as he stared at his Boss, and irritated breath escaping him, "They used to be in the same Tsara as you, Ryouta. You should know how powerful they are, how much of a threat they are to Golden Dragon- and now that they've gotten even more powerful, they can completely wipe us all out, and just for some kid." The secretary shot a glance to the boy, passed out on the floor, with obvious disgust.

"He's not just some kid," Kise replied, laughing coldly, smoke rising into the air. "Don't treat him as if he's just some burden we have to take care of. I'm the one who took him in of my own free will, so don't act as if we're stuck with him."

"But don't you see, just because of this boy, we're all going to perish?" Yukio snapped, his eyes flashing in utter frustration, "Just because you can't control your perverted desires, we're all going to die under your rule because you can't just give him up. The other Tsara's will destroy us, and-"

"Stop telling me what to do, Kasamatsu!" Kise seethed, slamming his flat palm against the desk, immediately quieting Yukio. "He may be my toy, but there's no other like him, and there's no way I'm giving him up. Although I hurt him, I do love him more than anything.. And I sure as hell won't let any of them take what's mine."

A heavy, pregnant silence darkened the room, the only sound that was actually clear, was ironically Kuroko's soft breathing from where he lay under the jacket, curled up in is ball in the corner.

".. And I hope you know your place here in the Tsara," Kise said quietly, a bitter smile forming over his previously sullen expression, "You're only my simply subject, and nothing else. You're nothing compared to me, and never will be."

Yukio stared ahead, a grim silence following as he took his briefcase from the desk, yet left the folders there.

".. I see. I shall leave you to your.. Musings, then."

Without another word, the dark haired member of the Tsara left quickly, his footsteps echoing through the empty hallways through the open door of the office.

Kise smiled and laughed softly as his gaze was redirected back to the files placed in front of him, and he stared at the meaningless words printed on them. Each of these Tsara's, though run by his.. 'Precious' ex-co-members, had nothing on Golden Dragon, despite how Kasamatsu worried so.

There was nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing.

They wanted his beautiful Kuroko, his favorite toy, they wanted what was his, but they would never get it. They were too weak, and Kise had become strong. He would not be looked down upon again.

Kise laughed as he tore the papers to shreds, the scraps falling to the desk like little powdery snow. He grabbed the manilla folders and using his burnt out cigar, laughed insanely, throwing his head back as he smeared burns all over the names on the folders, the four other titles of the Tsara's disappearing under black ash.

He is mine,

And Ryouta Kise does not share.

* * *

**Everyone needs to review or no new chappie. Rahaha.**


	2. The Act of Violence

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews and positive notes.**

**Thank you to the eight who reviewed- and while you're here, check out the other stories on my page, please.**

**I can't answer any questions for sake of plot, but the guess for each Tsara belonging to each member is right, and Kise is not Kuroko's brother.**

***Note; If any characters act OOC, or I accidentally mispell their name, just politely point it out. I do have my own Writer's Gaps at times. Thanks.**

* * *

**TSARA**

( InfEx) Though not much is known about the inside of a Tsara Gang, outside information has been leaked that gangs can only 'declare war' on each other if higher ups are involved.

Note: Of every Tsara, there is a Leader, Second in Command, and third in Command. Everyone else is either a rookie or a Junior, which is determined by experience.

Leaders are allowed to declare war, and if Second in Commands initiate violence on a Leader, it can be taken as a signal of war.

Third in Commands cannot declare war.

Rookies and Juniors can fight with other Rookies and Juniors, but it doesn't mean anything if fights are initiated between these ranks.

* * *

"Get to the ground and stay down!"

The sound of multiple gunshots were heard as bodies slammed down to the concrete hard enough to break ribs, yells trying to break over the sound of the fire.

A pink haired woman's eyes narrowed as she lay behind a large wooden crate, dressed in black, her bright hair hidden under a cowl. A machine gun sat in her expert hands as she fired repeatedly from behind her 'fort', watching two gunmen fall to the ground, groaning and clutching their chests.

* * *

_'Satsuki, when you fire a gun, be sure to always hit the vital spots. Head, heart, throat. Make no mistake when shooting, and aim to kill._

_Otherwise, they will kill you.'_

* * *

Satsuki gnashed her teeth together in annoyance at how outnumbered they were. There were about seven of BlueStar's best men, while nearly thirty of Megalus' had appeared in an ambush. She had told Aomine that she needed more men for backup, but the stubborn asshole, as usual, didn't listen.

She reloaded her gun before the enemy could shoot, and another man went down from Megalus, blood staining their violet stealth suits.

"Keep 'em coming 'til all of them fall!" Satsuki yelled to her gunmen, and they nodded obediently. So far, thanks to her orders, no one had been killed. Shoichi Imayoshi, the third in command, shot down two with his twin pistols.

"Good work, Sho!"

It came from the voice of Ryo Sakurai, their smallest sharpshooter, and a rookie in the gang business. He didn't understand what it meant to be on his own, to root only for himself, and to trust no one. He was just a kid, and he wasn't cut out for this type of business at all, no matter how good his aim. He had insisted desperately he needed to come along on this mission no matter what.

Satsuki sighed to herself as the gunfire continued, and barely flinched when a bullet nicked her shoulder. Being in a Tsara, she was used to this kind of pain, and had definitely experienced worse. A skin-deep wound was like a flick to her by now.

They had taken ten down out of the twenty when suddenly, Sakurai gave a shriek as a bullet entered his shoulder and left the same way, his eyes widening in pain. Everyone's attention should have gone to the brunette, but they each knew the rules of BlueStar. Even a rookie like Sakurai couldn't be spared.

"H-Help, please!" He screamed out, and another bullet entered his chest- on his right side, most likely puncturing a lung as he began to cough out blood.

Satsuki only drowned out his screams of pain, as she was unable to help him. She was not allowed to glance his way until the mission was over- and so her gun shot twice as fast, bullets hitting the men who's heads peeked over their hiding places. Another ten were gone from her, and five from the others.

From the corner of her eye, Satsuki could see blood pooling across the grey cement floor- but her feet kept her rooted to the spot.

Satsuki reloaded once again before firing two- the rest taken care of by the other members of BlueStar. As soon as the last man fell to the ground, the six others rushed to Ryo's side, their eyes wide, yet trained to be emotionless.

It was evident that the kid wasn't going to make it.

His brown hair was already matted with blood, leaking from the wounds on his shoulder and over his ribcage, the crimson liquid dripping from his lip as well. His eyes were focusing in and out, and dilated, his skin ale and already his body was becoming cold. His breaths were short, and raspy.

Satsuki stared for a while, but only felt empty. He wasn't another person, just another statistic- another kid who had failed.

She got up, and took out her revolver, her machine gun grasped firmly in her other hand- as the rest of the BlueStar members quickly shuffled away from ricochet range. The pink haired girl dropped her machine gun to the side, it was empty anyway, and kissed her palm and held it up as if she was about to take an oath.

"Ryo Sakurai, age eighteen, BlueStar Tsara, division Four," Satsuki said, her voice mechanical as usual, cold and flat-

_When did I start sounding like this? Sounding like a robot?_

"We thank you for giving your life to our cause, and you shall not be forgotten."

_I know it's a lie. In a few days, this boy will be gone, just another number to add to the statistics, the amounts of deaths we've caused._

"May the God you believe in, bless you."

A single gunshot fired, and the pained breaths that came from the youthful Sakurai were no more, his body cold and dead on the floor, shot cleanly in the throat and put out of his horrible misery.

There was silence for a few moments.

Everyone had witnessed numerous deaths, but it always left them a bit empty. They were trained to be emotionless, but that was only a facade on the outside. They couldn't help the hollow feeling when a boy younger than twenty died after so quickly joining BlueStar. It was such a shame.

"Guys, just go get what we've been looking for and hurry back to Base Helicopter Z. We can't risk staying here too long," Satsuki interrupted, her eyes cold and unfeeling, despite the fact that she was the one who actually killed Ryo Sakurai.

".. Yes, Commander," they all quickly replied, and mimicked the kiss on the palm gesture towards Ryo's body before sprinting off to their jobs.

Satsuki stared at the blood continuing to pool around Ryo's body, her eyes trained on the redness before her, as it got so close it touched her boot. The red liquid surrounded her feet, but she didn't care to make a move.

".. Well, look what we have here," a soft and slow, almost lazy voice drawled out, as Satsuki turned immediately to see a man with purple locks.

Her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped.

Purple hair pulled into a loose tie in the back with some violet locks framing his sculpted, fair face, with sharp and muscular features, yet a blunt look. His eyes were dark onyx, and he wore a black three piece suit with a pinstripe fedora, as if a typical gangster- and he had a lollipop sticking out from his lips.

"A-Murasakibara, of Megalus," Satsuki managed to say, overwhelmed. Despite the formal greeting she used, she had almost called him by his first name, before remembering that he was now the enemy.

How could the leader of Megalus, Atsushi Murasakibara, have been here this whole time without here even noticing? And why would he be here in the first place? This was just an ambush, it didn't make sense.. Satsuki gulped, her eyes darting down to the machine gun in front of her, wondering if she had enough time to grab, duck, and reload. She knew his fighting tactics and what a monster he was after those many years of being equals with him, until he had surpassed her.

No change of emotion was evident on the Tsarist's face, as he eyed the dead body in front of the rosette woman, who was standing proudly, though he could easily see her knees quaking.

"Another one dead on your watch, I see. I find it amusing though, that this time, you actually had pity on the boy and finished him off yourself," Murasaki noted, blatant as ever.

"It's the new conduct," was all the rosette said back, realizing and now knowing he was trying to rouse an angry reaction out of her, and make her pick up the gun. That was all he needed to interpret it as a sign of violence, then he could shoot her brains out as he pleased.

"Well that's an interesting conduct, knowing your previous occupation and how much you enjoyed it," the purple haired male gave a low chuckle, his eyes watching her closely, "Do you think that just because you've saved one kid pain, it means you're some sudden saint here? Because I think it's just some stupid way of yours to try and repent for all of the crap you've done."

Murasaki's eyes never trained off of her finger twitching against the trigger of the gun, as he took his sucker out of his mouth, his tongue stained red as he bit the candy off of the stick, letting the wax paper trash fall the ground uncaringly. He took another step forward, his fine leather shoe crushing the paper under his heavy weight, and Satsuki gulped.

Had he possibly gotten taller than before?

"I don't do it to make up for what I've done before," Satsuki said calmly,

* * *

_'Show no emotions- Emotions are weaknesses, and you have enough of those already. You can't afford to feel.'_

* * *

"I do it just because they're orders."

* * *

_'Actions may speak louder than words, but your words do have much weight, Satsuki. Don't let the bigger man crawl over you with his actions, let your words crawl over him instead and resonate with your mind.'_

* * *

"So you also tortured all of those innocent people to death just because they were orders too?" He asked lowly, his eyebrows raising slightly, as a cruel smirk fitted over his uncaring lips, "Or did you do it because of the person who told you to?"

Satsuki hid the hitch of her breath as well as she could.

* * *

_'You can't love or trust anyone here, Satsuki. People will betray your trust and leave you, and then you'll be broken- and that's a weakness, an emotion. Don't you ever let your guard down. No one here can be trusted.'_

_A young Satsuki Momoi had looked up to her father with soft eyes, biting her lip._

_'Not even you, Father?'_

_A long, long period of silence._

_.._

_.._

_'No, not even me.'_

* * *

"We all know how much you're smitten with your stupid boss, 'Ahomine'," Murasaki pressed, his lips now pulling up from a smirk into a deep sneer, as another taunting chuckle escaped his lips, "How you fell in love with him as a child just because he was nice to you once.

"We all know that he doesn't even feel a smidgen of love towards you back, that he only thinks of you as a nuisance," he continued, his voice like daggers, trying to penetrate her skin. "He's only ever seen you as an annoyance, and he took you into Teiko with us just because you were so in love with him, that he could trick you into doing his dirty work.

"He manipulated you into killing hundreds of innocent people, terrorizing them, gouging their eyes out, ripping them apart, all because of a petty crush you had on him, and when we disbanded, you were left with nothing. Then, because he felt sorry for you, he took you back in here, and manipulated you into his slave yet again," the purple haired man laughed, "How does that feel? You must be feeling so pathetic right now, Satsuki Momoi-"

"How dare you!" She yelled, interrupting him, and her revolver came up, finger pushing down on the trigger- Murasakibara laughed with joy, as he slid out of the way of the incoming bullet.

He had managed to get to her, and how easy, with just his words. The normally calm, cool-headed second in command of BlueStar had snapped just like that, with a few twinges of emotions. Murasaki smirked to himself, his two pistols almost appearing in his hands from his holsters at how fast he was- it was all going according to plan.

"You just fired at me, Satsuki Momoi," Murasaki said tauntingly, laughing. "I hope you realize that I_ will_ take this as a start of a Tsara war."

The safety wasn't on either of his guns as he shot dual bullets at the woman, who gracefully dodged, flipping out of the way. She was still in control, but it was easy to see her emotions were guiding her- anger and humiliation. Satsuki almost snarled.

"You can't declare war on us if I kill you first."

Her revolver shot out one bullet for every two he did, but they were both reloading at lightning fast paces. Murasaki laughed at her, twirling and moving out of the way of each bullet as if it were some kind of dance, only amused at her desperate attempt to try and kill him.

"Kill me?" He asked, his usually stoic voice dripping with artificial sweetness, "Satsuki, there's a reason that you're a Second in Command, when I'm a leader," he spoke haughtily, as a bullet nicked her cheek, and using her slight hesitation, fired two bullets into her legs.

The pink haired woman cried out in pain, unable to mask her weakness as she crumpled to the floor, though held her revolver in one, shaking arm, squeezing her eyes shut in attempt to stop the tears from flowing. Murasaki's cold laugh mocked her as he took another step closer.

"Goodbye, Satsuki Momoi," the purple haired man said, with a laugh, as his pistol pressed against her lips. He reeled back a fist, slamming a bruising punch against her cheek, and her broken jaw opened, blood running down her face as the weapon wormed it's way into her mouth.

Always a theatrical man..

A gunshot sounded, and a bullet shot from the back of her throat.

The pink haired woman fell to the ground, her eyes lifeless.

Murasaki smirked and chuckled at his former Tsara-member, his eyes staring at and taking in the broken appearance of the 'Thorny Rose' of BlueStar. She looked so pathetic, her cowl peeled back slightly, revealing hair burnt from gunfire, blood pooling around her mouth and burnt neck, her skin deathly pale with her eyes rolling back in her head.

Murasaki knew that the other people in her command wouldn't come to see if she was okay until they finished their jobs due to BlueStar's rules, and he could make a clean escape by then- but he really couldn't resist.

The sadistic purple haired man laughed as his knife was pulled out from his sheath, and he set to rip the stomach of her jumpsuit apart to carve a dark, bloody symbol against her perfect white skin, the bloody slashes depicting the jaws of a shark.

Megalus, for the predatory jaws of the Megalodon.

He finished the drawing with a smile, the symbol of his Tsara now a signature on Satsuki's dead body. If this was not a declaration of war, than nothing else qualified. Murasaki laughed coldly, even leaving his knife, as he stood back up and shed his business coat to cover her pathetic body, turning to Sakurai Ryo's body.

Murasaki smirked at him.

"Thank you for your information, my dear rat. We couldn't have done this all without you."

..

The purple haired man left the abandoned warehouse with a cruel smile dancing over his lips.

He had sacrificed thirty men in the ambush, and his best spy, Ryo Sakurai- but it was worth it. He had killed Momoi, completing stage one of his plan- and now all he needed was Aomine to see what he had did.

By this rate, he would take back what belonged to him.

"Tetsuya-chin," he murmured affectionately, licking his lips, "You'll be back with me, in my care, soon enough."


	3. The Sin of Lust

**Review please! Onegai~~ (\ O_O /) BTW: Thanks for 5.k+ views, and all the favorites and follows, reviewers!**

**If you guys DO review, and I get ten reviews this chapter, then you can see extra yandere!GoM, and I even promise smut in a few chappies.. How does KiKuro, MuraKuro, or AoKuro sound?**

* * *

**Tsara-**

One of the most known Tsara's, BlueStar, is known to be run by a man by the surname of Aomine. It has come to knowledge that he has established two rules by way of police investigation.

1): Never leave a mission to tend to a fallen comrade. Always get the job done first, and then go to the wounded. It is better to lose men and win the war than lose the war and have men enslaved.

2): Any man who's death is imminent should be put out of his misery.

* * *

"Aomine-dono?" A quiet, serious voice called from behind the door of the Tsarist's office.

The Tsarist of BlueStar, Aomine Daiki, was in the room, smoking a cigar with tanned, slender fingers wrapped around a bottle of whiskey. The dark-skinned male with short, spiky dark blue hair wore a white dress shirt and black suspenders, a tie undone around his neck, and he wore black slacks and dress shoes. His feet were propped up against the mahogany desk in front of him, his tongue running over to catch the dregs of whiskey over his lips.

"Oi, 'ya little fuckers, come inside," the gruff voice of their boss came. Though he was holding a bottle of alcohol, it took more for Aomine Daiki to get drunk- and despite his joking, yet rough demeanor, he was mostly sober.

Aomine's third command, Shoichi Imayoshi opened the door, Kousuke Wakamatsu, his general, and Yoshinori Susa, an experienced sharpshooter and junior, entered the room. Imayoshi's eyes narrowed at the bottle of whiskey in Aomine's hands, distaste evident on his face as he scrunched his nose up.

"Sir, we need to talk to you about urgent matters. Please, put your drink away- you'll want to hear this sober," Imayoshi said, taking his cowl off to reveal his messy black hair, and pointed features.

"I am sober. Takes more than a single shot of whiskey to take me down," Aomine replied gruffly, taking another long swig of the burning alcohol. His eyes narrowed slightly as he licked his lips, leaning back on his chair. "Just tell me what you want to say.. Hey, where the hell is Satsuki?"

Though the three members of BlueStar were trained to show absolutely no emotions, Aomine was able to see the reluctance and painful hesitance in their eyes. Wakamatsu stepped forward, clearing his throat.

".. About her, on the mission.."

Aomine raised an eye, as he slammed his bottle of whiskey down on the desk, waiting to hear the explanation. His cold eyes stared straight at the three men, and they all paled slightly, gulping. "I'm waiting," he said, after a moment of silence.

".. S.. Satsuki Momoi and Sakurai Ryo died in the mission, Aomine-dono," Imayoshi said quickly, taking up his responsibility as third in command. He clenched his fists tightly, looking down at the floor. "Sakurai Ryo died when we entered the building- we were ambushed by Megalus, and opened into gunfire by thirty men."

"Due to the law of BlueStar, we could only tend to a man after the mission is complete- so we gunned down all of the men from Megalus, and tended to Ryo- but by then, it was too late," Wakamatsu added in, bravely. "He was destined to die of blood loss, so Satsuki performed the second law of BlueStar and put him out of his misery."

Aomine nodded, though he was obviously not content. His eyes were like a barrier into his soul instead of a window- none of the men knew what he was thinking about Ryo and Satsuki's deaths. Satsuki was his childhood acquaintance, which was common knowledge in BlueStar, and everyone thought the two were undefeatable..

"Satsuki ordered us to grab the goods from the warehouse and go to Base Z Helicopter," Susa continued, steeling his will and stopping the urge to run. ".. When we came back, we found her dead, and in a gruesome way. We defeated all of the ambush-men, so we didn't know who killed her until we investigated the scene a bit more.."

Imayoshi took out a notepad, flipping through a few pages- the others tried to ignore that the pages were smeared in blood. The brunette male coughed, and began to read off the notes he had taken of Satsuki's dead body.

"It was obvious she had been shot three times- twice in her right leg, once through her mouth," Imayoshi read, picking at his chapped lips. "She had a scratch from a bullet nick on her cheek, and died when a bullet severed her spinal cord and paralyzed her, bleeding to death. When we found her, a tuxedo-jacket was over her body, and there was a purple stripe on the inside. Her jumpsuit.. It was raised up to reveal her stomach, where someone had carved a pair of shark jaws on her skin."

Aomine listened closely, though he didn't seem bothered at all by the gruesome descriptions of Satsuki's body. An amused smile wormed it's way onto his lips, and a low chuckle escaped his throat.

"Atsushi was always a sadistic yet dramatic man. I bet he wants to declare war against BlueStar.. And what a way to do it."

Imayoshi's eyes widened as his notepad dropped to the floor, his jaw slightly gaping open. "A-Aomine-dono, you don't seem at all concerned about Ryo or Satsuki. Ryo was only a rookie, but he was a great sharpshooter- and Satsuki was second in command! Didn't she grow up with you? Weren't you two.."

Aomine stared at the black-haired male, narrowing his eyes slightly with a dark smile. Imayoshi trailed off, paling, as he swallowed painfully, the tanned male rubbing the butt of his cigar against the table, putting it out and leaving a black streak against the beautiful wood. He raised an eye teasingly, smirking dangerously.

"Weren't us two, what?"

Imayoshi stumbled for words, his lips fumbling up and down, gaping like a fish. "Weren't you two.. Like, together? I.. I approached her one day, asking for her hand, and she... She turned me down because she said she loved someone else," he admitted truthfully, his fists trembling. "And I assumed it was you. She would always talk about you, or to you, and she's second in command, so.."

"So that automatically meant we were together?" Aomine asked boredly, fingering the smoldered tip of his cigar, rubbing black ashes between his fingertips. "Please, Imayoshi. I felt nothing for Satsuki, neither in a romantic, or platonic sense. I can't believe someone I put in third command is so fucking stupid."

"B-But.. You two were partners, the only two to come out from Teiko Tsara together, as a pair! I had a good reason to assume," he managed to get out.

"She followed me here. I wouldn't have allowed her to come here if not for her loyalty, as well as her ability as a member of a Tsara," Aomine said flippantly, dropping his cigar onto the floor, his foot smashing and grinding it down to the floor. "I felt absolutely nothing for her, and she felt nothing for me. Simple."

"B-But, she said she had her eye on someone else..!"

"Did you ever bother to think she was keeping out for someone else?" Aomine asked, lazily. He cracked his knuckles with brutish force, staring harshly at Imayoshi with cold eyes. The brunette froze up slightly.

"That seems so impossible.. She was always talking about you, looking for you, only interested in you, wanting to get attention from you.." Imayoshi managed, looking down so his hair hid his eyes, which were beginning to water from the memory of the pink-haired beauty.

"That's because she respected me, and I was the only one she could have been able to trust. I've known her since we were young," Aomine said evenly, his voice calm, despite the rough quality. "That's it, and all it ever was."

Imayoshi was silent.

"Now, we're upgrading you to Second in Command, Imayoshi," Aomine said, standing up. He gestured to Wakamatsu. "For now, you're Third in Command, have Imayoshi brief you later- all three of you, go brief the General of Affairs that we're going to war with Megalus."

"Wait," Imayoshi said, his head ducked down still, his lower lip quivering. He quickly bit it as hard as he could, speaking with a quaking voice. ".. W-Who did Momoi Satsuki _really_ love?"

Aomine stared hard at Imayoshi, before leaning back against his chair again, his eyes narrowed slightly, and a low smirk graced his lips, fingers entwining together as his hands folded neatly over his lap.

"Momoi Satsuki loved someone who could never be hers.

His name was..

..

..

_Kuroko Tetsuya_."

* * *

_Momoi Satsuki was daughter of the Boss of Seldom Secrets Mafia; the group of assassins and thieves that took jobs all over the world in the black market and underground business. There was no one you could trust in the mafia- it was too big for you to know everyone, and there were often split end ties where you last expected them._

_She was born to a beautiful young woman, Momoi Sakura; who had nothing to do with the underground business. She was a normal woman, a model, with the pinkest of hair and the bluest of eyes. Satsuki inherited her mother's hair, as well as her father's curious and strange red eyes._

_Of course, Satsuki had only been two when her mother was gunned down by her father's enemies due to a broken deal. Sakura had not even been married to Satsuki's father._

_Satsuki had not witnessed the murder, but had seen the effect it had on her father._

_Momoi Akira had realized he needed to start doing more to protect his family. He never left Satsuki alone, unless he had her stay with his closest associates- and disguised her as a boy from that time. Her beautiful long locks were cut short, and she was given a few scars and scrapes to purposefully mar her perfect, white skin._

_It lessened her chances of being looked down as the daughter of such a powerful man, and men looked on her with less lust and way of harming her or her father. The method was quite successful, as the years passed by. Once Satsuki reached the age of eight, she was taught to run, hide, manipulate knives and shoot poison darts, and fire lightweight guns._

_At thirteen, she was already meeting with future associates of the mafia as Setsuki Momoi, heir to Seldom Secrets, and taking down rookies of their organization in practice sessions. Her aim with a knife and gun were superb, and she could disarm men and disable small bombs with ease. Continuing on to pretend she was male, she bandaged her growing chest and wore baggy clothes to hide her figure._

_One day, her father had abruptly took her from Seldom Secrets Warehouse, and driving using a private subway, the two had made their way to Miyazaki, Japan._

_'Oi, Papa. Where are we going?'_

_'We're going to meet with the leader of Blue Orchestra Weapons,' her father had replied gruffly, holding his suitcase tightly. 'We're going to negotiate a deal, so while we talk, you have to make nice with their son.'_

_'I don't want to,' Satsuki had said stubbornly, narrowing her eyes. 'You're the one who told me that I can't trust anyone.'_

_'You don't trust their son, you just make nice.'_

_They had arrived at a huge mansion, all of it light blue, and Satsuki's father had fled off to speak with Sir Aomine, a rich CEO, while Satsuki was lead off through the huge hallways of the manor to a large playroom in the house. The pink haired girl had narrowed her eyes as she barged into the room, seeing a larger boy with a gun, shooting real bullets at a target._

_He didn't even look to Satsuki, though he obviously knew she was there. Annoyed, she simply continued to watch, as he hit every target straight on, getting a bulls-eye each and every time._

_'Oi, you ass,' she had said, using a lower, more gruff voice, as she walked up. Satsuki wasn't afraid of the gun in his hands- of course, she knew how to knock a firearm from someone's grasp- she was just irritated he continued to ignore her when she didn't even want to meet with him in the first place. 'Stop pretending you don't see me.'_

_'Eh, sorry, but I don't like looking at flat girls dressed as boys,' the kid snapped- he was definitely older than her, maybe by two years. He was taller and muscled as he turned around, and had dark, tanned skin, with dark blue hair and grey-blue eyes. He pointed to her chest, and snickered. 'You're a flattie, aren't you? That's why you act like a guy, so at least you have en excuse,' he sneered._

_Satsuki's eyes narrowed and darkened, as her teeth gritted. He had seen through her disguise as a guy? How was that even possible? And he had insulted her chest.. Hey, she was a late bloomer! 'You asshole. Go to hell!'_

_'Hah, so you admit it,' he replied, shooting the last round of the gun at a target before dropping his weapon, crossing his arms. 'Why don't you just go and play with your dolls, and we can just say we played and all? I don't want to spend time with some little girl like you.'_

_Satsuki's eyes had burned in rage, as she shoved her hands into her pockets. Aomine smirked haughtily, but he was expecting a tantrum, not a pistol pointed at his face. The seemingly prissy Satsuki was staring him down harshly, holding the gun expertly in small hands._

_'Did you just call me a little girl?'_

_Aomine Daiki's eyes had widened- when had she got her pistol out? And the safety was already off- how did a weak little thing like that manage to do that?_

_'So what if I did call you that? Do you have the courage to shoot me?'_

_Satsuki's eyes had widened slightly, and Aomine smirked deviously. It was enough time to disarm her, throwing her to the floor and pinning her down with his pistol aimed at her throat. Satsuki gave a cry, but it was half silent._

_'And do you have the courage to shoot me, too?' Satsuki asked, her red eyes glaring up at Aomine with hard intensity. The dark skinned teen's eyes widened himself, and he snickered, though it was dry and humorless._

_'O.. Of course I do. I've shot kids before, and adults. You're no difference,' he replied bravely, pushing the barrel into her neck, jabbing at her skin. 'Don't act like you're so badass, you pancake.'_

_She gave an irritated snarl, and wormed her hand up under Aomine's body to push her finger into the barrel of the gun. It would blow her fingers off and perhaps her hand, injuring her skin from the gunfire, but it was better than being shot in the throat- as her father said, it was one of her vital parts._

_'Damn, you're not just some little girl. Your dad trained you to be able to take over the mafia, didn't he?' Aomine asked, and suddenly pulled away- though, Satsuki noticed, the clever male pulled the bullets out of the pistol and threw the useless firearm towards her._

_The pink-haired girl grabbed the firearm immediately, narrowing her eyes. She gave a shrug, and decided it wouldn't be too bad to talk. "I don't know about that. It's just for me to protect myself and shit.' The girl spit on the floor, sitting down and crossing her arms._

_Aomine didn't seem to mind her lack of manners._

_'Eh, that makes sense,' he replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the table and chugging it in one go. 'I heard the whole underground business is shit against women members,' he said nonchalantly, and for once, Satsuki didn't argue, because it was true. Men would have ripped her apart if they knew that it was a girl under those rags of loose clothing._

_'That's why I think if I ever manage to take over my dad's company and get into the mafia business,' Aomine started, beginning to slightly space out, 'I'll end up buying in a bunch of gangs and shit, just so I can get more powerful. It isn't really a place for women, but I have to admit, you're not as weak as I thought.'_

_'And you're just as much of an ass as I thought,' Satsuki replied snarkily, clicking the safety on and off of her pistol restlessly._

_Aomine snickered at her, and leaned against the wall. 'Thanks, pinky. Hey.. Maybe if I ever own a mafia, you can join it. I wouldn't mind it if you could be the one to watch my back, pinky.'_

_'.. I guess. Whatever.'_

_Little did she know, it would all come back when her father would be assassinated when she was barely seventeen years old.._

* * *

"Ah, so Mine-chin does have the guts to declare war~" Murasakibara singsonged, still able to remember the feel of the rosette woman's blood on his fingers. The crimson liquid had dried and caked over his fingers, and he had only washed it when he had been forced to. The sadistic man licked his lips slowly, as he read the letter from BlueStar in his hands.

The leader of Megalus was in his office, two days after the death of Satsuki Momoi under his hands. As Murasakibara had planned, they had declared war against Megalus- thus initiating the turn of events that would land Kuroko Tetsuya in his hands.

He knew that his precious Kuro-chin was being abused under Kise Ryouta's Golden Dragon Tsara, and he was probably being sexually abused by the disgusting touch the blonde man whore harbored- but Murasakibara had smiled, whispering to himself that Kuro-chin would soon be safe, because at the end of this all, Kuroko would find himself at home in Megalus.

Next for his plan was to call upon Crimson Accord and Constellacius- Aka-chin and Midorima-chin's Tsara's, both extremely powerful and successful. Creating an alliance with the two gangs he had been in relatively good terms with against BlueStar would definitely send Aomine to the dust, eliminating one of the major rivals for Kuro-chin's heart. He knew Golden Dragon wouldn't get involved and take any sides, if it was possible they could lose Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin, Kuro-chin, you're mine, all mine.."

* * *

"N-No! K-Kise-kun, p-please stop!"

A shaking, stuttering, half-moaning voice managed to cry out, as a skillful hand manipulated the base of his small member, fingers racing across his shaft as Kise's tongue played over his tip.

The blue haired male was moaning out cries for help, tears racing down his cheeks. Kise smirked, knowing his delicious little Tetsuya was close to his peak, and close to cracking from pleasure. His tongue swirled around his tip faster, and Kuroko gave a last, desperate cry before he peaked.

Kise smirked as the white liquid, his precious Kuroko-cchi's seed against his lips.

The teal-haired male was collapsed against the wall of Kise's office, his mind fogging and skin pale, panting as Kise licked up and down his shaft, cleaning the dripping white liquid with his mouth. Once he was finished, swallowing every last drop, Kise pressed a bruising kiss to the smaller male's swollen lips.

The ringing of the office telephone shot through the room, but the blonde ignored it. He wouldn't dare get up for anything right now, not when his precious Kuroko-cchi was so delicious looking, writhing and panting under him.

However, if Kise Ryouta had answered the phone, he would have received notice that BlueStar and Megalus were now at war.

* * *

**Review for the real thing, perverts! **


	4. The Act of Want

**Here's the newest chapter of Modern Day Doom, enjoy! 20% more yandere..**

**On my profile, there's a poll asking which pairing I should make a new story about- it'll be a oneshot.**

**Warning: This chapter is all over the place!**

**Thank you all!**

* * *

Droplets of beautiful, crimson red blood fell to the floor, as a razor nicked across thin, pale white skin. Blood stained the marble tiles, and emerald eyes stared in fascination at the red liquid smearing across his skin.

"Perfection can only be achieved through blood and pain," a deep, low voice came out, as the liquid of life continued to drip into a basin full of blood-stained water. "It is only through shedding what is most important to you, shall you achieve the state free of passion, the state where your existence is only a memory.."

Cryptic words continued to spill from the green-haired male's lips, an emotionless, almost dead look filling his shining emerald eyes. The male bleeding over the bathroom basin was deathly pale, his lips cold, as he continued to mumble to himself, his eyes focusing in and out of the blood dripping everywhere- off the basin counter, from the bathtub, the edges of the table, on the floor, from the walls..

"Midorima-dono," a masculine voice came from out of the bathroom, "Please unlock the bathroom door, and drain out the sink and tub."

"However, what if the conscious bleeds for a lost cause? What if they lose their blood and the shedding of their materialistic views for nothing? What if Nirvana is only a myth, and God is simply a being made up for humans to view as something to worship without purpose?" The green-haired male continued to whisper endlessly, his eyes dilating in and out.

"Midorima-dono," the voice repeated, a knock coming on the door.

"All of this bloodshed could have been avoided if not for the faults in human nature to want something to fall back upon. Foolish, we are," he murmured, and smiled as he dropped his razor. With a small plunk, it dropped into the bloody water, hitting the bottom of the basin, as Midorima smirked, raising his bloody wrist to his face.

"I can't wait to taste the sweetness of your bloodshed again," he whispered lowly, as his tongue flicked across his bloody skin, tasting the coppery tone of his own life source bleeding out from him.

A sadistic smile, blood staining his lip.

"But for now, my own blood will have to do."

* * *

"I can't believe that Aomine Daiki," Imayoshi muttered lowly, cracking his knuckles brutishly, his fists trembling in pure anger. His dark eyes scanned around the room, his voice dripping in venom and disgust.

"Why are you so upset?" Wakamatsu asked, looking to his superior in confusion.

"He dismissed the deaths of Sakurai and Momoi," Imayoshi replied, his usually calm and calculating eyes burning in pure fury, "He told us that she meant nothing to him, and she loved someone else, when it was so blatantly a lie! We all know she loved him, and he has the nerve to pretend her feelings didn't even exist..!"

"He wasn't lying, Imayoshi, and you know it. You're just looking for someone to be angry at," Susa replied, running a hand through his hair. "Despite the signs we saw Momoi show him, Aomine-sama wasn't lying at all. It was impossible for her to ever love him.. Isn't that obvious?"

"And how would you know?" Imayoshi snapped, seething.

"Haven't you heard of what happened at Teiko?" Wakamatsu asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. His superior was too angry to think straight.. "After their years of training together, since Momoi-san was the heir to Seldom Secrets Mafia and Aomine-sama was the heir to Blue Orchestra Weapons.. They were set to be engaged, you know. When the rumor broke out, they even confirmed it."

"But how does that make them less in love?" Imayoshi demanded, his eyes wide in frustration. "That means they must have loved each other, no?"

"It was only prepared so Aomine could take over Seldom Secrets, since a woman wasn't allowed to head a mafia," Susa replied, blankly. "But after Momoi's father was assassinated, she broke it off, and the mafia disbanded. I guess she didn't see the purpose of a pointless marriage for a mafia no one wanted to see continued."

Imayoshi's features softened. ".. Then she went to Teiko with Aomine."

"They say it was only 'cause he pitied her, but yes. Then Teiko broke apart and they came here- then confidential shit happened, and apparently she fell for that Kuroko Tetsuya guy," Wakamatsu explained with a grunt. "Seriously.. You're our senior, and you didn't know any of this?"

"I was only transferred up to third rank when the last one died on a mission a few months ago. I was a junior before that- I wouldn't have known," Imayoshi replied sullenly, bowing his head.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Susa said, lighting a cigarette.

"Except find out who this mysterious Kuroko Tetsuya is.."

Three mischievous eyes looked up, and a secret pact was made.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't receive the message?"

"Obviously not."

"Hmph. Too busy fucking what isn't yours, aren't you?"

"He's mine."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Doesn't concern you. Now state your business, or get out."

".. I want to form an alliance with you."

"Why?"

"I'm at war with Megalus, dumbass."

".. Well, boohoo for you. Now, get out."

"You won't even consider it? if you take Megalus down, a huge competitor will be out of the question for Kuroko."

"I don't want to risk losing him."

"And you won't, because BlueStar is stronger than Megalus. We have assassins trained from the time when Seldom Secrets was still running, and we're also supplied with Blue Orchestra artillery. If we do win.. I'll give you half rights to the weapons."

".. Oh, really? You'd do that just to finish a war that was provoked by Megalus, when you get nothing from that war?"

"If we win the war, idiot, then we can dissolve Megalus completely- and chance is, we take prisoners, and the highest ranking of Megalus, and we can build an unstoppable army, and beat down Crimson Accord, and Constellacius next."

"And when that's done, Aho? When we're the last two left, you'll turn on me, and steal Kuroko away. I'm not stupid, dumbass."

"Either way, you'll get pulled into the war somehow. Why not choose the side you're going to win?"

"I'd rather only jump in when it's necessary. Now leave, or-"

"K-Kise."

Both Aomine, Tsarist of BlueStar, and Kise, Tsarist of Golden Dragon, looked to the door, where a familiar blue-haired young male stood. His knees were quaking, and he wore a T-shirt too large for his frame, revealing a milky white collarbone, marred with painful looking bruises and hickeys. His beautiful, silky blue hair was long and messy, falling against his beautiful face, and his eyes, those wondrous eyes, were-

-dead.

"T-Tetsu," Aomine breathed out. It had been nearly six months without seeing the beautiful male whom had won his heart and mind. He had come here to Golden Dragon, expecting not to see Kuroko, but Kise in hopes of finding an alliance, but instead, somehow fate had dropped him in his lap.

"Leave now," Kise commanded immediately, narrowed his perfect golden eyes.

Kuroko was frozen in place in the doorway, his small frame shaking and trembling, his small lips parted in pure shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. Immediately, Aomine took steps towards Kuroko, and Kise drew his revolver.

"Get the fuck away from Kuroko, or I'll blow your damn brains out! Didn't you hear me? Get out- and consider the offer declined. You're the last one I'd form an alliance with, you pig!"

Aomine turned to Kise, his eyes narrowed in pure fury, and he turned to Kuroko. He had no choice but to retreat for now- though he desperately needed to kiss Kuroko, touch him, hold him, mark him- he couldn't die yet, not when his Tsara was at risk. He needed to get all of this shit finished, and then finally take Kuroko back.

"I'll come back," he whispered fleetingly, before fleeing.

Kuroko was frozen, trembling against the wall where he leaned, and immediately Kise slammed the door and locked it, grabbed him, scooping the bluenette up in his arms, and kissed him, pressing his lips all over the smaller male's skin to calm him.

"I-I.. It was.. It was hi-him.."

"Sh.. I'll make you forget about him.."

Aomine ignored the feverent cries of his beloved coming from Kise's office as he was escorted out of Golden Dragon's building, ignoring them and steeling his senses.

_I'll come back for you, Tetsu._

* * *

"Sign the contract here, and I shall guarantee perfection."

"Of course."

A scratch of pen on paper sounded through the otherwise silent, dark room. Two pairs of eyes stared each other down, tension burning up in the atmosphere. A pair of beautiful emerald eyes stared at a mismatched pair of red and yellow ones, and for a second, they hesitated.

"Thank you for your business. Definitely, we shall defeat the others, and when everything is finished, I'm sure we will find compromise..

Akashi Seijuuro."

A dark smile, glowing eyes..

"Yes, Shintarou Midorima."


	5. The Sin of Envy

**Let's just celebrate the weekend with an update from me- and the day after Friday the 13th. Ooh, someone's gonna be unlucky~ Last year or so, I went hiking on Friday the 13th, and I ended up sliding down a muddy hill down the trail and ruining my favorite pair of running shorts. ^^**

**A-hem, anyway! This is an update of Modern Day Doom, as you can tell. Updates will be more scarce, since school is really picking up and everything. I hope you all had a regular day today, hopefully nothing too bad happened! Please enjoy this new chapters, and beware of dark themes and such as usual with this particular story.**

***NOTE: All of you need to watch Glee. RIP Cory Monteith- and DARREN CRISS AND CHRIS COLFER I LOVE YOU, YOU ADORABLE LITTLE- _wheezes_-**

**Review if you like the chapter, and tell me how your Friday the 13th was~!**

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro was a man of absolute power, absolute intelligence, and absolute superiority. His presence was enough to fill an empty room, and no one could compare to the man capable of a thousands' deaths with the snap of his fingers. He was the absolute image of power in the wrong hands, and instead of respect from his Tsara, he held fear. However, it didn't matter to him- power was power, and fear was the greatest type.

While Midorima Shintarou fought the opponents of Constellacius with his amazing strategy, Aomine Daiki fought the opponents of BlueStar with his brute force strength of his army and weapons, Kise Ryouta fought the opponents of Golden Dragon with his sneaky, underhanded elements of surprise as well as his odd way of copying the most effective strategies, and Murasakibara Atsushi fought the enemies of Megalus with 'the best offense'- defense, Akashi Seijuuro ruled over his opponents with deeply-rooted fear.

Whether he was the one to send men overnight to burn their houses down, or the one to murder their children and sling their blood across the walls of the bedroom, or had he left scars on their backs and unforgettable trauma in their minds, almost everyone in the underground business feared Akashi Seijuuro. They knew his power, and each of them had a story to tell of what he had done to them, how he had cracked through their minds and driven them to their lowest. Crimson Accord was known as the darkest Tsara in the black world, the inner beings of it's workings more complex and deep than any of the other Tsaras run by the five of Teiko's Tsara in the past from five years ago.

No one other than those working in Crimson Accord knew what went on behind the mastermind, Akashi Seijuuro, and his three 'generals,' who were said to be eternally loyal to him. They feared how the members of Crimson Accord were so dead looking, yet so devoted to their Tsara, killing and murdering like no human being should be able to, despite their status as hitmen. It was unnerving for the most experienced Tsara member to even think of the deadness and cold hostility in their opponents' eyes as the members of Crimson Accord ran the knives _in and out_- shot the guns _over and over_ again.

No one knew what had happened to the members of Crimson Accord, but rumor on the darkest streets was that Akashi Seijuuro tortured his Tsara members if they did not complete a job, and installed loyalty into them with fear, placing their or their families' lives on the line if they did not join him and fear him. He was thought to be insane and unapproachable, and no one other than the highest Tsarists and the three Generals of Accord had ever seen him in person. It was said that anyone who looked him in the eyes would be driven insane.

So any man who knew the black underworld well enough to see the threat of Crimson Accord knew that going up against them would be suicide, unless you were a part of either BlueStar, Golden Dragon, Constellacius, or Megalus. Those four other Tsaras were all run by the Tsarists, who, along with Akashi Seijuuro, all came from the same famous Tsara of the past- Teiko. That Tsara had been so powerful no one stood a chance. The five Tsarists were so smart, so powerful, _so skilled_- they were invincible in the underworld. It was rumored they had a 'sixth phantom member'- but no one had ever seen him. Two years after Teiko, they disbanded, and almost immediately, five new Tsaras appeared in the underworld, each run by the former members of Teiko, rising up to the very top of the scum of the bottom.

No one was sure which Tsara was strongest. The reason each of them were so powerful was because of their leaders and their methods, but each of them were only invincible when united. Separated and each on their different sides, none of them were perfect- not even the seemingly undefeatable Crimson Accord.

Some people in the Underground world believed that the five Tsaras ruled the black world too much, and needed to step down. They held onto the hope that one day, someone would come and overthrow each of the five that reigned over everyone else- constantly did they try to fight the Tsaras and assassinations came like bugs to honey to the Tsarist leaders. Yet, there was also a hope either the Tsaras would destroy each other- that, or the phantom sixth member, who was hardly even rumored to exist- would come back and defeat all of them.

Little did they know the hope they had was simply a false sense of security into something to fall back on- for the sixth phantom member of Teiko, despite his very real existence-

Could not kill any of the Tsarists, no matter how much he grew to hate them.

* * *

It was another long, non-consensual- _grueling _session with Kise, who had quickly rejected Aomine's deal and led him by the lips with rage at seeing Aomine dare to look at Kuroko in such a way during their meeting. At the end of it, Kuroko was left in the makeshift bedroom Golden Dragon housed, lying on the bed with the same dead look in his eyes, fingers clutching the stained bedsheets around him, his eyelashes fluttering over his gentle irises as he tried to resist sleep. The temptation was like a sweet, poisonous ambrosia to him- if he slept, he could enjoy the peace and silence he longed for- but it wouldn't be long until he was plunged into a world of horrific nightmares. Kuroko tried to focus on Kise's robed figure to avoid falling victim to himself, as the blonde Tsarist smoked a thick cigar, standing at the other side of the room.

"Go to sleep, Kuroko-cchi," Kise whispered in an almost mockingly gentle voice, as he slowly turned to face the bluenette. A smile- fake as ever- graced his lips, his golden-amber eyes mischievous. "If you get scared and cry during a nightmare, I'll save you. I've saved you from a lot, so you can trust me.. Ne, Kuroko-cchi? How long has it been since you've gotten a nice rest, anyway?" He seemed to purr out, licking his lips.

Kuroko did not respond. He could only cling to Kise's words and wish that sleep not fall on him. Who knew what Kise would do to him in his sleep? It was already proven from the weeks he had been here, used as a sick sex slave- that Kise had changed for the worse. If he fell asleep, perhaps he'd be drugged and used as a gangbang toy, or sold in a human trafficking system. Kise said he loved Kuroko- but love got you nowhere in the underground world unless you were Bonnie and Clyde- and even then, all it got you was dead. The blonde was surely lying to get Kuroko to relax, just so he could strike when the time came.

Kise was just as angry as the others, and there was no telling what would happen when one of them was angry. The bluenette remained silent as his fingers rubbed over the bruises the blonde had left over his hips, blinking slowly once, as a shudder ran through his body.

"Why aren't you talking? You were so very vocal just a few minutes ago," Kise sneered, tapping the end of his cigar against the desk, ashes falling to the ground as the blonde grinned, taking a step forward. "Whenever I break you doing the deed, you're so loud for a few seconds, and then you're quiet. Does my touch burn you that bad?" Kise whispered, getting closer and closer to the bed again. Kuroko watched him carefully, but didn't respond.

"Because I know things that can burn you much worse than my touch," Kise said softly, his eyes seeming to glow. Kuroko visibly froze, as the blonde pulled his cigar- still smoking- and smirked gently, licking his lips in anticipation, blood lust evident in his eyes. Before the bluenette could move, the blonde grabbed Kuroko's wrist, pulled him close, and yanked him up into a sitting position on the end of the bed, before pushing him down, pinning him underneath his body. The blonde grinned evilly, all of the bluenette's skin exposed to him.

"Please don't," Kuroko whispered out. Emotion stained his normally calm, blank voice, dread filling his heart and surging through his body. Desperation ran across his senses as Kise teasingly brushed his lips against the smaller male's collarbone.

The blonde only seemed amused, and disturbingly joyed at Kuroko's display of emotion, licking his lips lewdly in pleasure. "Don't act so helpless, Kuroko-cchi. It only makes me want you even more," he whispered quietly, dragging his teeth up and down the smaller male's neck. Kuroko shut his mouth, closing his eyes as tight as possible, and didn't even flinch as the hot end of Kise's cigar ran down from his milky white collarbone down to his right pectoral, the hot ashes drawing lines against his body as the blonde branded him.

"Scream for me, Kuroko-cchi," Kise whispered hotly, delighting himself in drawing the Golden Dragon insignia on Kuroko's body. His skin was as white as a canvas, and Kise held the drawing instrument in his hands. He was free to mark up the unscarred paper as much as he wanted- so he took his time drawing, laughing to himself in pleasure. "I want to hear you, as loud as possible. Don't hold in the pain.. Unless it feels nice to you, and you want me to slow down. A re you holding in moans, or screams?" He asked tauntingly.

"I hate you," Kuroko whispered out, as the cigar end pushed into his skin hard, and he couldn't help the tears flowing down his cheeks, dripping onto the mattress. His body was trembling under Kise's- no, this was_ not_ the Kise he had known before, not anymore- and he let out the loudest scream he could muster as the hot ashes continued to burn his skin, branding Golden Dragon and scarring his body, Kise's laughter accenting the horrid sound, filling the corridors of Golden Dragon's base.

Kasamatsu Yukio, second in command, glared in disgust as he walked past the room- going to a meeting with some of his commanders to speak about the upcoming war between Megalus and BlueStar. He scowled at the sounds of screaming and laughter coming from Kise's room, wondering just when he would be able to get rid of Kuroko Tetsuya using his own methods- whom he thought to be the bane of Golden Dragon's existence.

As second in command, Kasamatsu Yukio knew his place- but he couldn't keep his disgust boiled down inside of him at the thought of Kuroko Tetsuya. Kasamatsu knew Kise would make drastic choices that would harm Golden Dragon if Kuroko was in danger- and knowing the other members of Teiko who were vying for Kuroko, it would definitely happen in the near future. Kasamatsu just had to make Kuroko's demise look like an accident, and hopefully- Kise would go back to the way he was supposed to be.

Kise used to be such a serious, down-to-earth leader. He was personable and charming, yet intelligent, and knew when he was being fibbed. He was firm and overall, a great leader. But once they had finally found the person Kise had been looking for since the creation of Golden Dragon, he turned into some sex-depraved, sadistic introvert, who spent all of his time torturing Kuroko. Kise didn't even consult with Kasamatsu when he turned BlueStar's offer down. Together, Golden Dragon and BlueStar could have easily taken Megalus down- but Kise refused it just because of _Kuroko_.

Kasamatsu sneered in disgust, and walked through the halls to get to his office. He needed to read up on this Kuroko Tetsuya- and why Kise and the other Tsarist leaders of the successors of Teiko were all so smitten with him.

He unlocked the door with his hand print, and opened the second lock with his eye retina scan. Kasamatsu opened the door up and then closed it again, making sure to lock it back up as soon as he entered. The office was cold and quiet, completely empty except for a single computer on the wall, along with a huge cabinet full of files on every member of Golden Dragon, along with detailed reports of other Tsaras in the area and threats.

Kasamatsu grunted as he looked to his wristwatch, and clicked something on the underbelly of the brace. A key-like switch popped out, and he pressed it against the key-hole, pushing it in and twisting it to unlock the drawer. It popped open slowly, and Kasamatsu yanked open the top filing-cabinet, where Tsara history files were located. He grabbed the one in the very back, knowing it was Teiko's file, and began to skim through the papers to get exactly what he was looking for, his eyes narrowed in determination.

Members of Teiko- Kasamatsu pulled the paper out and looked it over.

_'The invincible Tsara, Teiko, was comprised of only six members._

_Leader Nijimura Shuzo, of twenty six years old, started Teiko when he was barely eighteen years old. Son of the CEO of 'White Artillery', he grew up around many underground officials who needed to be supplied weapons, and quickly fell into the business of gangbanging as well. He became well known in nearly three months for his expertise in rifling, and assassination jobs. People flocked to his side, and his leadership skills, and soon, he had a huge group of followers. During this time, he managed to recruit five specially trained young men, who had undergone serious torture/training in the underground. Instead of turning them into even worse killing machines, he recruited them and put the five of them in charge of the five districts he ruled, having them his commanders. Nijimura and the five commanders became so known in the underground that they created a new name for the type of gang Nijimura had created- 'Tsara.' They became the Teiko Tsara, and were legendary in the underground world. Each of the five commanders were so feared that they were the nightmare of any gang._

_The second in command, and the strongest of all the commanders, of twenty three years old, was Akashi Seijuuro, said to have been orphaned as soon as he came into the world, and was adopted by the leaders of the 'Generation of Miracles' Project. This Project was secret even in the underground world, but the objective was to train children at a very young age to become killers and master assassins, and let go of whatever innocence prevented them from taking a life. Akashi Seijuuro, as well as all the other commanders had been put through the 'Generation of Miracles' Project, and grown to be killers this way, famous through out the Underground for their prowess in killing until they were taken in by Nijimura._

_Akashi Seijuuro was taken in as soon as he could stand on his own two feet and hold a knife. He was the youngest to ever be accepted into the Generation of Miracles Project, and was the trained prodigy assassin everyone in the underground feared. Orphaned at a young age and kept in solitude until he was met with the other commanders during the program, he had no social skills. Reports said he was the most unapproachable of the commanders. He excelled in all arts of violence, from rifle shooting to throwing knives, brute strength, speed, stealth, and even poisoning cases. Akashi Seijuuro was known for his reputation as being the exorcist of fear, drawing total attention from all of Teiko- even the other commanders- all except for Nijimura. He found power in the way of fear rather than respect, and was reported to grately have enjoyed killing. Rumors had it, he was the one who killed Nijimura Shuzo._

_The third in command of Teiko was Midorima Shintarou, the boy taken into the Generation of Miracles Project when he was only five years old. He was son of Midorima Satou, famous surgeon, who was found dead on his doorstep, most likely murdered after saving the life of a gang member who had many enemies on his side. His young son immediately went missing, even after a near year of searching- he was never found, but had been taken in by the makers of the Generation of Miracles Project._

_Midorima Shintarou was known for his obsession of perfection during his time at Teiko, and even before it. Midorima was rumored to have been a prodigy in academics as well as sports, even before he was made part of the Generation of Miracles Project by his father at a disturbingly young age. It was said he was such a genius and so physically inclined, the Generation of Miracles Project had to train him in a different way. They had received him too late to transform him into a killing machine, so they twisted his mind and played torturous mind games with him. They drilled perfection into his mind so bad he became emotionally bipolar, and was known from there on to demand absolute perfection from anyone who worked under them, threatening their lives as well as their loved ones hath they failed. His mind was stated to be somewhere so dark it had forgotten what the light looked like- and they said any man who worked under he or Akashi Seijuuro were doomed._

_The fourth in command of Teiko was the 'anything-but-gentle-giant' Murasakibara Atsushi. He was known for his odd eccentricities, and being extremely tall- six foot ten, nearly two meters- and always either eating or smoking. Everyone was intimidated by his size, but he had an odd sadistic streak, enjoying violence and theatrical acts of killing people. He'd leave his victims hung up on the walls, hanging and covered in their own blood, or cover them in dead flowers for their loved ones to find._

_Murasakibara Atsushi was known for his sadistic and dark side, enjoying crushing others in the palms of his fists, which was installed during the Generation of Miracles Project. He was received into the program only a few months after Akashi Seijuuro- adopted in from a local orphanage due to his abnormal height which attracted their attention, and immediately took respect to Akashi that did not include fear. It was said that despite Midorima being right-hand man to Akashi, Murasakibara was much more loyal. He had breezed through all of the Generation of Miracles Project's training, and though he himself had become something akin to a monster- his time in the project was easiest. He was known for his blunt tactics- great defense and offense- and was a master in hand-to-hand combat. It was rumored he'd been shot in the neck and head before, and lived- and he had survived through thirty-to one man ambushes and killed all of them. Rumor was he could kill a hundred men with his bare hands._

_The next in command was Aomine Daiki, who was the 'ace' of Teiko, known for his odd appearance, which stood out from the other commanders. He had dark skin, so people called him something akin to a cold-blooded panther. They said one look into his eyes would have the strongest man drop down to his knees in fear, and not a single person had fought against Aomine and lived to tell the tale._

_Though Aomine Daiki was known to have been the son of the founder of Blue Orchestry Weapon Artillery, he was enrolled in the Generation of Miracles Program by his father, whom decided he should learn the ways of killing since he was already involved in the underground business in the weapons they sold. He was enrolled at eight, later than most, and it took him a while to adjust his ways. He used to be quite an energetic young boy at first, according to those who had seen him before training, but after he had gotten adjusted to killing. His sudden acceleration in talent during the program had them move him ahead several levels to the other commanders, where they were known for their prowess in killing. He was a trained assassin and hitman at the age of ten, along with the others, known for his interest in machine guns, like his father. When he finished the program at age sixteen with the others, his father had died, so he took control of Blue Orchestry and conjoint it with Teiko when Nijimura had discovered he and the other commanders._

_Not necessarily a commander, but working under Aomine Daiki, was Momoi Satsuki, the infamous daughter of the leader of one of the greatest mafias in Japan, Seldom Secrets Mafia. It was rumored she was daughters of Momoi Akira and a common prostitute, since no one had ever seen her mother- however, her name was confirmed to be Momoi Sakura, whom had died when Satsuki was young._

_Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki became friends during a business meeting between their fathers when they were quite young, and became close since then. Once Aomine Daiki finished the Generation of Miracles Project, he and Momoi Satsuki joined Teiko together, Momoi as his secretary, bringing many members of Seldom Secret into Teiko with her once her father was murdered and Seldom Secrets disbanded. She was known for her way of getting information, stealth, and grace. Often she would seduce men into telling her their deepest secrets and betraying their gangs, only to slit their throats murderously a second later. She was not put through the Generation of Miracles program, but being daughter of such a famous mafia boss gave her enough skills to get by._

_The last commander was Kise Ryouta youngest of the commanders, who enrolled at the age of nine, and got the least amount of training and was arguably the weakest of the Teiko commanders, but nothing to be laughed at. He was known for his way of copying any signature moves of the enemy and doing them better than everyone else, his ability to manipulate any weapon in combat, as well as his handsome good looks that were used for seducing the enemy only to have them die at his fingertips._

_Kise Ryouta was son of a famous pilot from England, Kiiro Kise, who moved to Japan where he met his wife, Asami Ruki, where they married and stayed. Both Kise Kiiro and Asami Ruki died in a plane accident on a trip to China while Kise Ryouta stayed with a relative. He was left orphaned, and was kidnapped by the Generation of Miracles Project when he was eight, and endured physical and mental training to prep him into entering the program to get rid of the sweet and loving way he had been raised. He joined into the program and his natural talent for killing escalated there- where he was promoted along with the other four top members of the Generation of Miracles Project. They trained that way until they were sixteen, and then were released into the underground world, where they flourished- until taken into the hands of Nijimura Shuzo and joined Teiko, where they held their spot as commanders for two years._

_They were the ultimate killing machine- comprised of five parts. But they all operated solely, and with that, even the strongest machine could not work that way._

_However, it was rumored there was a 'phantom sixth commander' of Teiko, who rivalled the strength of all of the Generation of Miracles. While they were eighteen years old, the sixth member was considerably younger than them, rumored to be just a boy, not even a teenager yet. People said he was unbelievably strong- that his strength was on a whole different level, and if he really wanted to, he could've killed Nijimura Shuzo as well as the rest of the commanders, despite only being twelve years old, as rumors said. It was unbelievable, but it was said that either everyone who had seen the sixth commander either never made it out alive, or the sixth member never came out. Either way, he was simply a ghost of a rumor to anyone not a Teiko Commander, or Nijimura Shuzo.'_

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes as he read through it all, his lips pursed. He knew Kuroko Tetsuya had to be this 'phantom sixth commander'- but to think he was only twelve years old when Teiko was formed? That was absolutely ridiculous- not to mention Kise was now twenty-three, and the blonde was lusting over a boy barely eighteen years old. Despite how powerful Kuroko Tetsuya was rumored to be, it was disgusting to think Kise had loved him in Teiko, when Kise himself was eighteen and Kuroko at the time- twelve. But he wondered how such a young boy became so powerful in such a short time..

Kasamatsu shook the thoughts off for the moment- temporarily- and then continued reading the rest of the paper in the file, a stub left on the bottom of it.

_'The five commanders from the Generation of Miracles Project as well as Nijimura Shuzo, and lieutenant Momoi Satsuki ( And arguably, this rumored Phantom Member ) made up Teiko, the biggest mafia empire the underground had ever seen. They were thought to be invincible, until after their two year reign, a mysterious fire had been caught in the Teiko Base. Nijimura Shuzo himself, as well as two thousand men died in the fire, which was confirmed to have been purposely set. Five commanders as well as the Lieutenant had escaped, but disbanded after the death of their leader._

_Rumor was it that Akashi Seijuuro himself set the fire to kill Nijimura, and then take over Teiko, but his plan backfired when none of the commanders stayed together after that. All five commanders moved out to make their own versions of Teiko, and created their own Tsaras. These Tsaras rule the underground and have for the five years since Teiko's sudden disbandment, and the Phantom Sixth member was never heard of again- though rumor is it that Golden Dragon has him somewhere in their artillery.'_

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes at the vague article, wondering who exactly Kuroko Tetsuya was- to make all of the commanders of Teiko lust after him in such a way, and have it started when he was so young. Not to mention, at his age of twelve-years old, he commanded one of the sections of Japan under Nijimura Shuzo. Kasamatsu found himself wondering if Kuroko himself had been a part of the Generation of Miracles Project- which would have given the commanders of Teiko a reason to have known him before. But he was so significantly more young than the other commanders. Even if he was in the program, he would have been six years behind the others, and that didn't make sense..

Kasamatsu pinched the bridge of his nose in confusion.

_Who was_ Kuroko Tetsuya- and why was he so important?


End file.
